


Falling Into Hell's Throne

by VesselOfLucifer (FayTheGay)



Series: The Adventures of Samantha and Deanna Winchester [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, Consent Issues, Crazy Gabriel (Supernatural), Dark, Dark Sam Winchester, Depowered Lucifer, Dubious Consent, Evil Lucifer (Supernatural), F/F, F/M, Gen, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayTheGay/pseuds/VesselOfLucifer
Summary: The throne of Hell has always been a place of power. Whoever sits on that throne, rules Hell and whatever it may have left to offer.This is a short two chapter thing that follows the ending of Falling Into A New World. Not a happy ending. Read tags.





	1. Lucifer's Reign

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the final thing I will release for this fic set. It is a sort of closing piece for them. It does not end happy, which should be expected, and it has more dark aspects interlaced into it. At this point, you should not be surprised. But I’m telling you anyways,  
READ THE TAGS AND WARNINGS
> 
> Trigger warning: Unhealthy relationship dynamics. I’ll label it dub con though the consent line is skewed due to the circumstances. Sex is used as a major manipulation piece and there is emotional manipulation of a character. 
> 
> Angelcest treated as incest.

“Luce-“

“I said _no_, Gabbie. I don’t need sex. We’re angels.”

“And Hell is _boring_ without her, Luce. I know how you see me. I know what it is for you. But please. Just think about it. When was the last time we touched someone?”

_Twenty years_. It was virtually no time at all for him but Gabriella was restless. Driving him absolutely insane because there was only _so much_ they could do in Hell. And it wasn’t like Earth was interesting yet. When humanity had first been created, it had been strewn about across the globe and multiplied fairly easily. They weren’t God. They couldn’t create Spirits. Gabbie had done all that she could.

“If you won’t touch me,” Lucifer rolled over on Sam’s bed, refusing to look in her direction. “Let me touch you.”

It was a stupid compromise that he had no interest in giving into.

“Pretend I’m her.”

“You know damn well that we can’t just _pretend_.” Even as a virtual human, his Spirit knew Sam’s like it was his own. Because they were two parts of a whole.

“You’re human equivalent now, Luce. You can’t tell me you still see it the same way.”

“Mutilating our Spirits doesn’t _change_ what we are, Gabbie! I told you before. What? Did you think that making me ‘human’ would make me forget that you’re my baby sister? No. That is _not_ the case. It has _never_ been the case, Gabbie.”

“You promised me you would try.”

“I _did_!” Lucifer rolled over suddenly, Gabriella launching herself back from where she’d moved onto the bed next to him. Only knowledge of how she worked letting him know she was even there. “I swore to a madwoman that I would be hers. I did. I thought you’d gotten over that.”

“I’m still a madwoman,” Gabriella bared her teeth. Annoyance flashing across her expression. “I’ll never _unlose_ my mind and you know damn well that wasn’t what I was implying! You _swore_ you’d try to stop seeing me as your sister!”

“Yeah, I did. And Gabbie, I _tried_. For both you and Sam’s sake. But I know what you are. I know _who_ you are to me and you aren’t someone I’m attracted to. I’m sorry but you _tortured_ us and you might have Sam brainwashed into forgiving you for every shitty thing you’ve ever done but I’m not that far gone. I’m not an idiot.”

“I didn’t torture you.” Her voice was small, eyes flicking away. “I tortured Sam but- I didn’t torture you.”

“It continues to amaze me that you just don’t understand. If you loved me, you’d _understand_.”

“I _do_ love you-“

“No, Gabbie. You don’t love me. You lust after me like I’m the damned forbidden fruit. You’ve never loved me the way that you seem to think that you do, you just want me in all of the ways that have always been forbidden. Ever since The Dawn, we’ve both been corrupt creatures. Your corruption just took a very different course than mine.”

“That isn’t _true_, Luce.”

Something snapped within him and he was moving, throwing himself off the bed to grab Gabriella by her shoulder, shove her until she was pushed up against the stone wall with a soft cry of confusion. “If you _loved_ me, Gabbie. You’d do the same thing for me that you’ve done for Sam.”

“You can’t leave me.” She was trembling under him and he resisted the urge to abandon her altogether. He wouldn’t be able to handle isolation again. He’d lose it. “Luce- please…”

“Tell me you don’t love me. Admit that and maybe I’ll stay.” It was a bitter lie, foul against his tongue. A promise breaking alongside it but he couldn’t make himself care anymore. Gabriella was toxic. He hated her more often than he loved her now and on some level- she was right. He didn’t see her as his baby sister anymore. The Archangel that had been his sister had died a long time ago and no matter how much she blamed him for it.

The truth was that she’d been gone even before his Fall.

Maybe if he could get her to admit that to him…

“I… I do love you.”

“Gabri-“

“_-but_ you might be right. Lucifer I… I have to believe it. I need something.”

It wasn’t really the answer he’d wanted. It was a not-answer. But it was something, it was progress. Pressing his forehead against hers he released her shoulder, put his hands against the wall behind her and leaned down so that they were eye-level. “I don’t want you, Gabriella. You understand that, right? I’m _not_ interested in you because you were a manipulative, abusive cunt.”

“Then why do I feel like you’re about to kiss me?”

Because he was. It was a simple answer. Painfully simple. It wasn’t about wanting her anymore. It was about regaining ground where he’d lost it. As a human Spirit, he couldn’t do what he wanted. He was restricted to her will.

But if he gave her what she wanted?

Well, he could have what he wanted.

He smirked at her before closing the remaining distance, relishing just a bit in the defeated sound that escaped _Loki’s_ throat. _Loki_. Because his sister was dead. Long dead. He couldn’t fathom touching his sister like this. It made him sick to even contemplate, but Loki? A Pagan? He absolutely could touch her and use her for his own gain.

She threaded her fingers into his hair, making a broken off sound as she scrambled to touch him wherever she could manage and he let her do it. Yielded until she had him pinned against the mattress.

“Wait-“ He breathed, pushing a bit at her and she made a broken off sound but let him go, falling back on her knees and watching him with wide eyes.

“I- Luce… please don’t-“

“Lay down.” She didn’t hesitate to do as told and he moved carefully when he climbed on her, amber eyes met his and she swallowed.

“You don’t have to do anything. I won’t-“

“We’ve made it abundantly clear you can’t force me to do anything.” Then he was kissing her again and she was falling apart underneath him.

.-~*~-.

It was one of those things Sam needed to see to believe. Rumors didn’t travel fast in Heaven, but people started questioning it when Heaven’s biggest nuisance stopped visiting altogether.

As it turned out, the heaven rumors didn’t make it to the Spirits residing inside. As far as the angels were concerned, they wanted no contact with any of the humans.

To their fortune, though. The one remaining Earthbound angel had some sort of affinity for Deanna. Apparently they’d bonded before her sister said yes and Deanna had let her live.

Or something.

The details Deanna gave on the topic were vague.

“So, let me get this straight. Gabriella is missing and the angels didn’t think I should know.”

The angel known as Brendiel shrugged broad female shoulders. Samantha wad pretty sure she knew who the woman was descended from but didn’t comment on the features that had passed down from her own bloodline.

It wasn’t like any other angel in Heaven had a vessel and Deanna insisted that Brendiel was only down there for casual human enjoyment.

“Look, I’m only saying anything at all because if Gabriella or Lucifer end up dead the Earth will end up in the crossfire. I don’t take sides.”

“Yeah, you just want the party to keep going. Where were you when Lucifer won, though?”

“You’re joking right? After I talked to you, I hid. Gabriella found me and _tortured _me while she was bored of torturing you. I had to fake losing my mind to get her to lay off. Then Lucifer jacked my meatsuit and I fled. Once Sam said yes,” Brendiel shot her a look she couldn’t quite place. Something between hatred and raw annoyance. “My party was over. But I have that back- unless someone screws up again. So, your wife is missing, Sam. As a favor to someone that suffered for _thousands _of years because of your choice, do me a favor and see what your wife is doing.”

Pausing, Samantha crossed her arms of her chest before relenting. Sighing softly.

“Hey, Lo. I know it’s been a while but… well, I miss you. Not enough to come back- not yet… but I want to see you.”

When she was met with silence, she frowned. Loki didn’t ignore her prayers anymore.

“Give me a minute,” She told the other two before moving away to one of the trees away from the Impala. Out of hearing range for Deanna. “Lo, please. I want- need to touch you. For you to touch me. Heaven doesn’t bother trying to replicate you. It knows damn well it can’t ever get you right. Where are you?”

It scared her when nothing happened. When seconds turned to two long minutes of prayers going unanswered, she knew something was seriously wrong and for the first time in a long time she had a moment where she wondered if Lucifer had finally done it.

She was moving before the question how fully formed, approaching Brendiel with a clenched jaw. “Take me to Hell.”

“I can take you there but I won’t step foot inside. You have to make your way on your own.”

“I don’t care.”

“Sam-“

“I’ll be back. I just have to…”

_Make sure she’s alive._

“And what if… what will you do, Sam? You can’t just go down there without a plan.”

“They won’t hurt me, Deanna. Whatever has happened, they will never hurt me.”

“But they might _keep_ you, Sam.”

“I- Deanna, I have to know if… if she’s okay. I can’t just… I can’t ignore this.”

“Look, I’m loving the sappy sibling crap but I have things to do, people to see.”

“Hey, Brendiel.” Deanna grabbed the angel’s shoulder before she could move. “You take care of my granddaughter. Don’t think I don’t recognize her.”

“It’s a shared experience. She didn’t want to grow old until there were more interesting people; I didn’t want to be trapped up here. I _don’t_ manipulate my Vessels.”

Once Deanna released the angel, she offered a hand to Sam who took it. Granddaughter. Deanna’s granddaughter. _Her_ granddaughter. It was crazy to think that they had that much family after everything that they’d been through in their lives.

“Sam, if you need me… pray to Bren. I’m not some superhero but I’ve still got Michelle’s blessing. For whatever that’s worth.”

Except the real offer was clear as day and both of them knew she would never let Deanna kill Lucifer. Not then, not ever.

“Give me the blade.”

“Sam-“

“If he’s killed her… I will _never_ let that go. I’ve forgiven things I have no right to but… at the end of the day, she’s mine. My psychotic, bitch of an Archangel but still _mine._ I can’t… you have one of four weapons left that can do it. Lucifer hid Raphiel's and if something did happen- please.”

Deanna was reluctant when an Archangel blade appeared from seemingly nowhere. The hilt was offered to her and Samantha took it, tucked it away while trying really hard not to question the logistics of it all considering they were dead.

“Don't miss, Sammy.”

“I shared his mind for thousands of years. I can fight just as well as he can.” _That knowledge is why I’m so scared for Lo._

“Be careful.”

With that, Brendiel took flight and had them in Hell in a moment. Abandoning her once they passed the dark gates into pure silence.

No damned Spirit yet. Not a single new demon had arrived. Slowly, she turned and stepped off the ledge to begin the descent to the seventh layer. The dark thoughts pushed violently at her mind and she pushed back, ignoring them. Knowing full well that if she didn’t, she would lose herself. Her way.

_Take me to the ruler. The seventh layer. The throne. I don’t care what you tell me._

“Sam.”

Her eyes opened slowly and the world around the image before her began to twist and spin, horror clawed its way up her spine and she felt her palms might bleed from where her nails were digging in if she was alive.

_Sex. On the throne. _

_Loki and Lucifer._

The woman in his lap twisted around, stumbling a bit to drag her pants up while Lucifer rolled his eyes, not bothering with modesty.

It wasn’t like any of them had anywhere to talk and it wasn’t like that was where she was looking.

No.

Her focus was on Loki who was looking anywhere but at Sam. Face red and entire posture screaming some twisted shame.

After everything she had done, sex with Lucifer would never have caused Loki shame. Sam knew the real problem almost immediately.

Because Lucifer was sitting at that throne like he owned it and she felt like she might vomit.

_I always win. This is my world._

And he had the new God at his side, on her knees.

“Come here.”

“So, this is what you’ve been doing.”

“I gave her what she wanted.” _You sold her sex. What did it cost? _

“I can see that,” Sam was careful when she began to move forward. Loki still wasn’t looking at her. “I’ve been praying.”

Loki flinched. How long had it been in Hell? She’d said she’d fix time there but she also had told them she couldn’t.

“I’ve been… busy.” Loki murmured, turning her attention on Lucifer again. “New relationships can be distracting.”

_You aren’t happy. This entire scene isn’t happy. _

“Sammy, come here.”

“Pull your pants up.” She scowled, giving in to temptation and dropping down in front of Loki, dragging her fingers through the other woman’s hair to press their foreheads together. Increasing the pressure until soft amber eyes met hers. Desperate. Pleading.

_Don’t do this._ Her eyes said and Sam swallowed deeply, leaned in to kiss the side of her face, just below her right eye, then she rose to his feet. Turning all of her attention on Lucifer.

“She’s your sister.” Licking her lips, she crossed her arms over her chest. The blade digging into her. Reminding her just what she’d came here prepared to do.

“My sister, is dead. Loki, though. She is not.” It twisted like a knife and she wondered if how she felt now was how others felt when she’d disassociated from calling Loki by that very name.

It meant something else entirely coming from Lucifer. Pagans were tools to him. Vile and unneeded. Her status _as _a Pagan had set off this entire stream of events.

Sam felt like she was going to be sick.

“Let’s not play stupid, Luce. I’m not blind and you aren’t even _trying _to act like you feel guilty. What deal did you make?”

“I didn’t make a deal. I gave her what she wanted.” Right.

“You did it for a throne. To rule an _empty _domain. I _never _would have-“

“Let your own desire for power make you do _unspeakable _things? Sam, you chose me all those years ago. You picked _me _over the world. Not because you wanted humanity dead, not because you _hated _them. You never said yes for any reason other than because you wanted to be adored. Noticed. You can rationalize it however you want, but the truth is you told me yes because you wanted to be on top and that was where I was going. Ruler of _everything _and you got to ride passenger seat with me.”

_That isn’t true. _

“So, what? You gave her what she wanted, told her she could have more if you could have her throne.”

Loki made a broken noise next to her and Sam fought back the instinct to join her, pull her close. She needed to focus.

If she could just make Lucifer see reason…

“We have been alone, Sam. What did you expect? Us to just sit around and wait for you?”

_Bullshit._

Even if Loki had the libido of a rabbit Lucifer had made it clear that he didn’t need sex, just that he enjoyed it from time to time. This had _nothing_ to do with any sort of attraction to Loki and she felt sick.

It was a line. A _big_ line.

“I _expected_ you to have common decency. The three of us, Luce. You, me, and _your sister_. We destroyed the world together. That was _us_.”

“It was. Then she _took_ my powers. _Mutilated_ my Spirit. If you think for a second the trust that existed before still exists now you’ve lost your mind. Impressive, as well. Considering the situation.”

“So, what’s the arrangement?”

“I get _my_ throne. She gets whatever she wants from me, whenever she wants it. It’s a fair agreement and I get to keep my throne.”

_Loki. Tell him to fuck off. Please_. No response except maybe a twitch of a shoulder.

“Are you fine with this arrangement, Lo? Even knowing he’s fucking you over? Using you like you’re nothing? Are _you_ okay with this?”

“I’m fine.” Loki’s voice was small and her throat tightened. “It’s not like there’s anyone to rule over here, either.”

_Mine. You’re mine._

“Okay,” Sam’s shoulders slumped a bit and she swallowed heavily, meeting Lucifer’s gaze. “Alright. If this is how it’s going to be- well, I guess this is how it’ll be. You got your throne back at the end.”

“I told you that I would.” _I never thought it would be like this._

“Before I have them take me back, do you want to have some fun?” The smile she managed was barely authentic but Lucifer didn’t seem to care, lounging back on the throne and nodding at her with a grin. Feral and animalistic in a way that might’ve made her drop her clothes for him before. Now, though… she had to keep it together. Slowly she moved across the remaining space between them, pressing a palm against his chest as she climbed in his lap. His mouth was rough against hers and he turned his head.

“There’s one thing,” His hand skirted the edge of her shirt and her heart might have stopped if she was alive. “This goes.” The blade hidden beneath her shirt was taken, removed, and she squeezed her eyes shut. “Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?”

“I didn’t know what to expect when I came down here. Whether Lo or you had lost your mind, or maybe some other piece of shit angel had taken you both down. I needed to be safe.”

“Too little faith in me, Sammy.” The metal clattered against the floor far away from them and he kissed her again. All tongue and teeth and control.

_Power_.

She shivered, dragging her hand from his chest to grip his shoulders.

_I can’t do this._

“We will always win, Sammy.”

_I hate that I love you._

“Because we are two halves of a whole. You will _always_ come back to me because you are _mine_.”

_I’m Loki’s. I am _hers_. _

It was a complete grab at something impossible. Things had changed so much since she killed Michelle that she wasn’t positive it would ever work. Lucifer was human and they were both dead.

_I’m so sorry, Lucifer. But I have to choose her. I always have to choose her._

In a single motion, she pulled completely away from him. Hazel eyes met the confused blue of the man Lucifer had possessed during the Apocalypse.

For a moment, she saw hazel in that blue. Saw her own face reflecting back at her. Then horror and anger when Lucifer’s Archangel blade went through his heart. Cut into his Spirit, ripping it apart.

Somewhere behind her she heard a scream, felt arms around her side and the pain of being punched and kicked. All she could do was see the anger and horror on her own face.

The pure unfiltered betrayal.

Somewhere around her, she heard Loki cursing her in every language known to man and she knew she deserved it. A sob escaped her as she curled in on herself. Apologies escaped her lips until the assault was replaced with an angry shove. Then she was alone, curled up on the floor and struggling to look up at Loki who was in a ball at the foot of the throne, shaking violently.

_What did he do to you_?

“I had to.” The words were ragged and broken. She felt a sort of emptiness, a hollowness at the point where her Spirit had once interconnected with his. “Lo, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry but I had to do it. I had to save you.”

“NOT LIKE THIS!” Loki screeched, twisting and diving on her. Fingers wrapped around her throat, squeezing violently. Broad white wings flared behind her, anger burning in the depths of her gaze. “I LOVED HIM!”

“You can hate me forever for this,” Sam held her gaze. Refused to yield under the anger of the woman she loved. Not when her own grief was threatening to claw its way forward. “But I couldn’t let him hurt you again. I couldn’t’ do that to you.”

“You killed him.” Loki was shaking. “You killed him.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I just… I couldn’t see you hurt again. I couldn’t. I- I _had_ to do it. Don’t you understand… I had to. I just had to.” There were countless other reasons why she should have driven her blade through Loki’s heart. More than she could begin to count.

_I killed him_.

“Why… Sam, _why_?”

“Because he has done nothing but break you down since he was freed.” Tears burned in her eyes, “I couldn’t watch him destroy whatever was left of you. I couldn’t. You’re one of two things left in this forsaken existence that I have. You are _mine_. I couldn’t ever sit by and watch him use you- not like that. _That_ is where I draw the line because I love you.”

“I had him, Sammy… I finally had him.”

“That wasn’t love, Lo. That was twisted, _sick_.” She struggled under the weight of the Archangel, freeing herself just enough to grab the shorter woman’s shoulder, pulling until she collapsed under the weight. Shuddering, Loki fell onto her and Sam held her, pushing into a sitting position and burying her face in Loki’s shoulder when she broke down into a fit of sobs. They sat like that for hours, before Loki finally pushed her away. Climbed from her lap and backed up across the floor until her back was against the base of her throne.

“You’re leaving.” Loki said softly.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Sam was careful when she approached the trembling Archangel, kneeling down to rest a hand on her shoulder again.

“You’re _leaving_.” Grace flashed in golden eyes and she was sent flying back, colliding with a wall with a groan.

“I killed him to save you from yourself, Lo.” Sam’s eyes closed head turning away. “You’re all that I have left. If I have to spend the rest of eternity with you hating me for that, then I will. But he crossed the one line I’d drawn. He _hurt_ you. Knowingly _harmed_ you and _used_ you.”

“That was _my_ decision to make, Sam.”

“I don’t give a shit. You’re mine, Lo. Mine to protect and love and _give a damn_ about. I told him a _long_ time ago that if he ever willingly hurt you again that I would kill him for it.”

“It wasn’t what you think-“

“It was _exactly_ what I think it was. Don’t think for a second that I’m an idiot, that it didn’t _hurt_ to kill him. I _loved_ him too.” Narcissism in its most discreet form. She didn’t try to deny it anymore. She knew what it was and what it made her. “But I love you more,” She continued on, looking back at the Archangel who sat unmoving at the base of the throne, eyes still bright with Grace, expression all fury. Shoulders tight and wings spreading out behind her a warning display that might have scared her once. “I will _always_ choose you. Even if it puts the world in the crossfire. Even if it will make you _hate_ me or worse. At the end of the day, Loki. You’re mine to protect.”

It didn’t really shock her when she was suddenly standing in Heaven again. What did shock her was that, for the first time since her death, she was met in Heaven by Loki. Not her Loki. Heaven could never replicate a lifemate. It left her with a sickening feeling of dread, though.

If Heaven had done nothing but give her what she couldn’t have outside of it, what did it mean that she was now face to face with the false version of the woman she loved?

Refusing to escape into that illusion, she abandoned the fake woman in search of Deanna.

Maybe she could help.


	2. Gabriella's Reign

“So… you killed Lucifer.” There wasn’t much sympathy in her sister’s demeanor or voice. It was mostly shock and disbelief. Which was fair but completely unhelpful, given the circumstances. She wasn’t expecting pity or anything like that. What she had hoped for was something solid. “And Gabriella is in your Heaven now.”

“It’s fake Loki. Do you think I completely ruined things?”

Deanna was staring at her like she’d lost her mind. “You do remember that I _hate _your wife, right?”

“Please. Just- tell me what you think it means.”

Scowling, Deanna glared at her before looking away. “I think it means that you think it’s over. Heaven is whatever we come up with. Bobbie's, Joe, Cass, all of that is _us_. If Heaven’s making fake Gabriellas then it probably means you think it’s screwed. If I say good riddance will you punch me?”

“Yes.”

It made sense. It also made her sick to her stomach because it was probably true.

“Look, Sam. If Lucifer is dead you’re all she’s got left. Short of one final genocide that would kill every last living thing in existence, she has nothing else to do but come back to you eventually. As fucked up as the dynamics between the two of you are, her loyalty to you- maybe not respect for you but loyalty? It knows no bounds. She’ll be up here pissing everyone off again sooner or later.”

Deanna said nothing else, leaving her there to shift uncomfortably. Quiet and distant for the moment.

Fake-Loki approached her from behind and she fought back the need to break down and cry, turning slowly and resting her head on top of the fake woman’s head.

“I’m sorry.” She said softly, arms and wings cocooning her in warmth.

For just a moment, she let herself pretend.

.-~*~-.

It was a hundred years in Earth time before anyone saw the Archangel again. It wasn’t even Sam that saw her, either. It was information passed to them by Ariah.

Loki came to Heaven to inform the angels that she was stepping up. That _she_ was in charge of Hell and that Heaven was not allowed to make any moves without her say-so.

To say that Ariah was pissed was a small understatement. “I’m resurrecting you.” The Seraph told her and Sam glared in response.

“I’m not-“

“You killing Lucifer -while it was in fact _needed_\- has made her a relentless pain in our asses. If you’re on Earth, she’s bound to focus on harassing you for a few years rather than stepping all over us.”

“I am not here to make your lives easier!”

“No, you’ve done nothing but complicate our lives since you began to sleep with her. This is how you will begin reparations.”

“Why? Because she’s stepping up? Taking responsibility? Let me guess, you’ve tried to make yourselves Gods and she told you no. Newsflash, she _is_ top of the food chain and you can’t force me to stay alive on Earth.”

“I can tell the next Reaper that takes you to throw you in Hell.”

Sam didn’t buy the threat for a second. Ariah was trying to use her as leverage against Loki, not piss her off. Ariah had too many self-preservation instincts to actually do anything that she was threatening. Including resurrecting her against her will.

But maybe Ariah was at least partially right. If she came back, Loki _might_ actually show her face. Or she’d be stuck on Earth until she either killed herself or died naturally. Either way, it was tempting. It was a chance to get Loki to face her again.

“What do you _want_ from me, Ariah? Stop giving me this crap ‘oh pity me’ story and tell me what the fuck you want or get the hell out of my heaven.”

Ariah glared at her and she almost expected a spite resurrection. Instead, Ariah’s wings folded slightly against her back and she scowled. “Let me resurrect you, talk some reason into your Archangel, or we will stop looking over the way you and your family move between their heavens. Which is my right as the ruler of Heaven. It’s not unreasonable and even Gabriella can’t argue that logic with me.”

“What am I supposed to talk her out of? Treating you like you deserve?”

“Do you have any comprehension of the-“

“Don’t try to make me feel bad for you, Ariah. The only reason you and your little pack of Apocalypse starters are alive is because Lo didn’t find you worth the effort of killing. There is _no one_ to blame for this entire situation except yourselves.”

“You could have said no.”

“You could have stayed out of everything from the start. We wouldn’t have been born and the world wouldn’t have ended. I did what fate dictated. It’s not my fault that Michelle didn’t man the fuck up and kill me first.”

“_You_ didn’t kill her. It was-”

“_I_ wasn’t possessed when _I_ killed Michelle. I said ‘_yes’_ after I had nothing left to fight for. Angels and demons alike killing everyone and everything I loved was why I said ‘yes’. I said ‘yes’ when I had given up. When I said ‘yes’ I was grieving because I had just murdered my sister. I don’t know what the angels _think_ went down that day, but I didn’t say ‘yes’ until _after_ Michelle was dead. Lucifer didn’t kill his sister. _I did_. So, would you look at that? Now that I killed one of the only people left that I loved, I singlehandedly killed _both_ of the most powerful Archangels to walk the Earth. You don’t scare me, Ariah. I know what I am and what I’ve done.”

Ariah’s wings bristled behind her, shivering just enough to give away that Sam’s words had struck a nerve. “The angels that lived with you told us Lucifer killed her.”

“That’s because Lucifer saw me and him as the same person. As far as he was concerned, he _did_ kill her. But it was my hand that wielded that blade. I wasn’t possessed. It was _me_.” _I killed my sister and I have never really regretted it. Even when I hated myself for it. She said yes first. _

“Bring me back. If Lo bothers showing her face, I’ll tell her to back off. But she hasn’t ever listened to me before, I don’t know why she would now.”

Ariah seemed surprised but thoughtful, offering her hand. Sam took it reluctantly and the angel spread her smallish wings, Sam unable to help but notice that they’d begun to grey. If Loki’s views of Heaven dictated what was pure and what wasn’t, what had Ariah done to earn that?

Was it what she was doing right now?

Probably.

Being brought back wasn’t anything new but it had been hundreds of years since it happened. Ariah placed her in a small village -because that’s what it was, a village- and a small group of people came out to meet her, eyes wide in aw and wonder. But not surprise. Resurrections weren’t exactly _uncommon_ in the current period. But she knew that they had become less frequent as the human population had begun to grow again.

“Who are you?” One of the darker skinned women asked her, offering a hand in greeting. Her mouth opened then shut.

Because she knew what she was in the new history books. And it wasn’t a hero. Samantha Winchester held the same exact weight as the Devil had for them.

“Deanna Winchester.” Sam lied, eyes widening in shock. Several people stumbling backwards and a few dropping to their knees. _Jesus._ “Get _up_. I’m not a damned God. Where am I?”

The woman looked affronted at the hostility but the kneelers ended up getting to their feet with clear reluctance. What did their history say about Deanna? That she was some hero? If she didn’t need their hospitality she would gladly tell them _exactly_ what her and her sister were to the old world. “The East village. We’re about fifty miles from Homeland.”

“I’m guessing that’s the Bunker?” The woman nodded and Sam scanned her surroundings. About eight cabins littered around a small cleared out area, fenced in fairly well to keep out the wildlife. If this was East of the Bunker it was probably near the farms where her most recent descendants were. Assuming Loki didn’t show her face, going to the farms was probably her best bet.

Sam was inclined to think she would show.

“Where does Alex live?” He wasn’t in Heaven. Sam was sure about that one. Alex was endeared with the newest age of humanity.

“He is at Farmville.” One of Alex’s naming decisions. Without a doubt. “We can take you there.”

Her gaze wandered up to the sky and she couldn’t help but notice that the sun was nearing its setting position.

She knew they would take her if she asked, but she also was well aware of the risk of traveling overnight. There hadn’t been a car running since she was alive and if something unfriendly wandered into their path while traveling whatever horses they brought along could very well end up spooked. “Do you have a spare bed? We can go tomorrow.”

“Yes.” Another man said quietly, gesturing to one of the cabins. “Are you hungry?”

“I’m tired.” Sam responded curtly. And really. It wasn’t their fault that she was in a bad mood. It was just a bit much to remember why she had never actually asked to be resurrected. The same exact reason Lucifer had hated interacting with the second group of people that joined them in the Bunker all those years ago.

Lying about _who_ you were wasn’t enjoyable and how Loki had done it for as long as she had, Sam couldn’t comprehend.

The inside was sparse and clearly unlived in. She wondered why it existed. What were the customs of the current society? Did they build homes in preparation for people? There hadn’t been any children. Where were they? The Bunker, maybe? If they wanted to guarantee the safety of future generations, it made sense that they would be in the safest place on the Earth.

Her kids had hated living in the Bunker.

Sam wasn’t laying down on the straw mat for five minutes before the door opened, clicking shut behind whoever joined her.

Her eyes flicked open and she froze.

“So you finally came back.”

“Cass?”

“In the flesh,” The once-angel smiled grimly and she swallowed, pushing up on the mattress. “I was hoping you were your sister.”

“Deanna has too many reasons to stay dead.”

“And you have too many reasons to want to get a reaction out of Gabriella. You know that she destroyed three villages after you killed Lucifer?”

“I don’t have to justify myself to you, Cas.”

“I don’t want a justification. I am simply curious as to why you did it. What was your reasoning?”

Sam licked her lips and closed her eyes. Trying not to think too hard on the specifics. “Lucifer crossed a line. Lo’s too fucked up to realize just how wrong it was but I did what I had to protect her. She’s _mine_.”

“He had sex with her.”

“Casual sex has more feeling than what he was doing with her. It was his means to an end. That end being Hell’s throne.”

“You risked everything for her. The entire sanctity of creation. I wish I was capable of being surprised.”

“Yeah, well. I’m the virtual devil in this new world. Makes sense that I’d screw everyone else in my own selfish means.”

“Lucifer was never selfish,” Cass corrected her in a completely unhelpful way. “And you made the only choices you thought you could, given your circumstances. I will never agree with what you did, but I also will never blame you for it.”

“If you’re trying to make me feel better, you really aren’t, Cass.”

“I’m not trying to make you feel better. I’m making a point.”

“What are you even doing here? I thought you decided being around people was dangerous.”

“It is. I haven’t died yet, though. I visit the Bunker every once and a while to gather supplies to keep me alive. If you see, Gabriella. Would you be willing to tell her I wish to speak with her?”

“Get in line.” Sam huffed, shaking her head. “But yeah. If she shows her face, I’ll tell her. If she doesn’t, well is… Farmville en route to the Bunker?”

“It is a bit out of the way. You want to come with me.”

“I’d rather not travel with someone that thinks I’m my sister. A hell of a lot easier than arguing about who did what wrong.”

“I can take you most of the way. You can travel the remaining distance on your own. Does that work?”

“Yeah, it does.” Assuming Loki doesn’t show up and drag me back to Heaven- or Hell. If she was honest, she wasn’t sure what she wanted anymore. “You’re in Deanna’s heaven, you know. When she lets it overtake her, you’re there. Sometimes Michelle is too.”

“Really?” Surprise crossed Cass’ expression and Sam smiled a bit, nodding.

“I didn’t tell you that, though. She doesn’t even know that I know.”

“Thank you for telling me that, Sam.” Cass inclined her head before turning and vacating the room again.

Sam let her eyes close, listening to the distant sound of singing coming from one of the cabins, the sound of something hitting wood. Those were the sounds that lulled her to sleep for the first time in a few hundred years.

She didn’t even feel it when she died, her eyes flicking open to come face to face with a reaper. “Tessa.”

“Hi, Sam.” The woman sighed deeply, shaking her head. “Couldn’t even stay alive for two hours, could you?” They both looked over at her body on the mat. One of the people from town was standing over her corpse with a bloody knife in her hand.

She had slit her throat.

“She knew who I really was, didn’t she?”

“You and your sister only look so much alike.” Shaking her head, the reaper offered her hand. “Time to go.”

“Where am I going?”

“Hell. The angels don’t want you in Heaven and I haven’t received any counter orders from Hell so that’s where you’re going. If Gabriella wants you moved, she can do it herself.” After a brief moment of hesitation, Sam surrendered and took the reaper’s hand, letting her move them to Hell.

She blinked, alone now. Her gaze flicked across the room she was set in. A large table of sweets sat out on a banquet table, streamers and balloons floating around on a glitter covered floor. There was a massive sign on the back wall that said ‘WELCOME TO HELL’ in big, flaming letters.

This was new.

A pack of hellhounds came strolling through the doorway, growling lowly and covered in glitter as well. Big bows wrapped around their necks like collars. Music started blaring from the speakers and she groaned at the sound of _Who Let The Dogs Out_.

“Loki! Get out here!”

The music kept going and the hounds began circling her.

Scowling, she turned her attention to the hounds. “Hounds.” They paused in their steps and sniffed at her. “You know me. Show me how to get to Loki, Gabriella. Take me to her and I’ll make her take you for a run topside.”

One of the hounds growled low, shoved at the others before bounding up to her and crouching low. Sam offered her hand and let it sniff at her before it relaxed and growled towards the other hounds who growled back. One of the others made a low rumbling sound in its throat before biting at one of the others. Whatever discussion they had ended up with them bounding to the doorway again, ducking out and leaving her with the one. It met her gaze before beginning to pad towards the doorway as well. Sam trailed after it, making her way after the hound through several doorways that appeared in the presence of the hellhound. Eventually, they came out in the throne room where Loki was seated at her throne, tapping her fingers against the armrest.

“Hellhounds sold me out?”

“I helped you raise them.” Sam reminded her, the hound dropping down onto its haunches. “What’s with the welcome party?”

“It’s not for _you_. Someone committed a murder. You’re supposed to be in Heaven.”

“Ariah brought me back.”

“And banned you from Heaven. I guess sorocide is on the schedule for today.”

“Leave her alone.”

“I told them to leave you alone.”

“Yeah, well I told her to bring me back. Because all I’ve had from you since- since I did something that I _didn’t_ want to do, is _silence_.”

“That’s because we’re _done_, Sam.” Loki looked at her, eyes narrowing sharply. “I love you. I do. And I do understand why you did what you did but- I _hate_ you for it. This… thing between us? It’s over. It’s done, Sam. I can’t look at you because all I see is _him_. That’s what I’ve seen since the start.”

“So, what? You couldn’t call me? Send a damned _text_ message? Seriously! Did you think silence was any sort of actual breakup?!”

“I knew you’d show up sooner or later. I didn’t think you’d die to do it, but I figured you’d end up down here eventually. Now I’m going to put you back in Heaven. We’re done, Sam.”

Swallowing heavily, she stared at the Archangel. “Please, Loki.”

“Maybe you were right to deal with him… but you never should have killed him. Billions of years, Sam. _Billions_. He was all that I had left from before my family ripped itself apart. The little minions up in Heaven aren’t my family. My family is gone. I can’t just _make_ more. Michelle and Lucifer- _Raphiel_… they were my family.”

“_I’m_ your family too.” This was the most rational Sam had seen Loki since before the Apocalypse and she couldn’t figure out whether to be happy for the woman or heartbroken at what she was hearing. Because she knew _exactly_ where this was going. It was the same thing that she had told Ariah in Heaven not long ago.

At the end of the day, _she_ had killed Lucifer and Michelle. And while Michelle’s death had been inevitable, Loki was right.

“So, what? All of this, everything we’ve done- all that we did. It was for nothing?”

“I don’t know what it was for. I don’t know what if it was even right. But I don’t regret it. I simply can’t look at you anymore, Sam.” Loki leaned back in her throne and Sam felt awful. Pain and heartbreak in a way she couldn’t put into words. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry it ended this way.”

“For what it’s worth? I betrayed the entire human race! I betrayed everything I love and believed in for you- for _your_ cause! And you’re just throwing it all away!”

“It’s done, Sam.” For the first time since she met the other woman, she didn’t feel like she was talking to Loki. There didn’t seem to be any sort of variant of the Trickster she’d first met there.

She wanted to drag the woman down and kiss her like her life depended on it.

She wanted to look away and never come back.

“If I could take back what I did to him, I wouldn’t. Not now. Not ever. Because, at the end of the day, you’re mine and I love you more than anything else in this world.”

“I know you do. You’re going back to Heaven now. Try not to get resurrected in a village that worships your sister next time.”

Shuddering slightly, Sam wrapped her arms around herself. “Wait… Lo, Cass wants to talk to you.”

“I’ll visit her.”

Sam closed her eyes. “Tell me you love me.”

“I love you.” Loki said softly, “But I also hate you. Goodbye, Sammy.”

“I love you too, Lo.” She didn’t bother opening her eyes when she arrived in her heaven again, letting the illusionary version of the woman she loved sweep her off her feet.

No matter the time that passed, it never made it any better.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to genderswap Tessa but to be honest I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Death broke the rules on genderswap, I’m giving that power to reapers as well because why not??? And this is just a sort of final piece for the main story anyways. 
> 
> In other news, I’m sorry that I ended this on such a bitter note. But I also don’t really regret it. I enjoyed this journey and I’ve known for a long time that their story would end in blood and pain. There was no happy ending in sight for them.


End file.
